


a head over heels

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [3]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: i wanted some fresh air. your face is just a bonus.a rooftop, good conversation, and a dash ofsomething.[ bend don't break; kihun/jinah ]





	a head over heels

Kihun had settled himself on the rooftop midway through his text conversation with Jinah. It wasn't exactly the kind of conversation he'd expected, but then, Kihun rarely expected a conversation to start with. With a sigh he gives up trying to find the perfect angle for his new instagram profile and places his phone on his stomach as he lays back.

 

.

 

After a quick dash a few blocks away to get herself something cold and sweet as a reward for making it through her practice session, Jinah made her way up to the rooftop to take in the sights and relax. The plastic bag she carries bumps against her leg as she pushes the door leading outside with her elbow, and she hums happily as she has a taste of her ice cream. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees that someone's already there. After a closer look, she thinks she knows that face. "Kihun oppa?"

 

.

 

He doesn't move when he hears the familiar sound of Jinah. He doesn't bother to make any other noise other than a light grunt, which is meant to confirm her suspicions. It was nothing against her, Kihun just lacked the effort and motivation to do anything for anyone that wasn't himself.

 

.

 

Grinning, Jinah makes her way over. She's been told to start the habit of asking people if they wanted company before she injects herself into this space, but she hasn't learned that lesson quite yet. Besides, she figures whoever it was, Kihun in this case, could easily wave her off if her being around was such an issue. "Hi," she greets. She perches beside him and the first thing he does is try to lift his phone from his stomach.

 

.

 

He turns his head to look at her as she walks to where he's laying. "Hi." He doesn't mind the company, he quite likes it when he thinks about it. Jinah is one of the few people who doesn't make him want to throw himself into a pit of lava. He doesn't make any effort to stop her picking up his phone - it's not like here's any incriminating things on it. If Kihun was anything, it was an open book. In a slightly less conventional way.

 

.

 

She holds the phone above his head and gives the device a small shake. "Selfie break?" His stomach now a free and open space, much like any good table, Jinah carefully balances her parcel on top of it. She'd normally wait a little longer before actively testing what buttons she could and could not push with people, but she figures she's worked hard and collected enough goodwill to spend where Kihun was involved.

 

.

 

He glances at the bag his stomach, raising a brow before he returns his gaze to her. "I'm having a selfie break." He points out, nodding forwards the phone. "I'd say you can join me. But you already have." He closes his eyes as he lets his head rest back against the surface of the roof. "Did you come all the way up here to bother me?"

 

.

 

Certain that Kihun wouldn't be throwing her bag into the ground, she slips her pinky and ring fingers free from the handles with a wave of relief. Now she can keep a tighter grasp on her ice cream, which she worried would have also fallen throughout that entire ordeal. She keeps Kihun's phone safe in her other hand as she crosses her legs, not comfortable with just leaving the device on the floor. "So self-centered," she jokes with a small smile, eyes trained on him. "I wanted some fresh air. Your face is just a bonus."

 

.

 

"Oh." He lets it drop, and then turns his head to look at her a little better. She's cute, a point he's kept duly noted in the back of his mind. Too cute, some might say. As sickly sweet as Scout occasionally was. "A bonus? Because you want to kiss it?" His voice only has its deadpan tone at this point, one hand moving to pull the plastic bag so he can peek inside. "What's that?"

 

.

 

Jinah bites on her bottom lip for a moment before she decides to push it out in a pout at his words and not actually answer that question; she doesn't think he required an answer to begin with, but she can never be too sure with Kihun. "I got some soda and jelly bears. Oh, and chocolate!" She beams at the memory and quickly takes a lick of her ice cream. "I think one of the bars broke in half on the way back, though..."

 

.

 

"Oh." He sits up at the mention of food, a hand reaching to make sure the bag doesn't fall off his stomach. He rests it in his lap instead, opening it so he can see the contents. "I want the ice cream." He says, not looking away from the bag. He dips a hand in to take out some of the jelly bears. "And these."

 

.

 

She's not bothered by Kihun digging through her newly bought possessions. She wasn't exactly planning on sharing with anyone, but she doesn't mind if that anyone is Kihun. "I've had some of it already, though..." That doesn't stop her from having another taste of the treat in her hand and thoughtlessly holding it out for Kihun to sample.

 

.

 

He turns to look at her, first, and then at the ice cream in her hand. He leans forward to take a taste of it, humming as he then turns his focus to the jelly bears, opening the packet and popping one into his mouth. "It's good." He tells her, as though she doesn't already know. There's a beat and then he's pushing one of the jelly bears into the side of the ice cream that's still facing him. "Thanks."

 

.

 

"Are you done?" she asks after staring at him for a short moment. She's confused about whether or not he's just sharing one of the bears he had stolen from her or preparing to make a face on 'his' side of her ice cream. She's fine with either, she just needs to know which is which.

 

.

 

"I'm done. You finish it." He nods, shoving two more bears into his mouth. He knows he probably should have asked, but it's not like she rushed to stop him. And she did place the bag on his stomach, the only thing he's doing is helping it past the fabric. And skin. And whatever else. "These are good."

 

.

 

She finds herself in a hurry to scoop the jelly bear into her mouth once she's been given the sign to go ahead without worrying about saving a certain side for Kihun. She turns the ice cream around in her hand, tongue digging just enough to get a healthy serving of ice cream around the bear stuck in the center of it all. Jinah hums her agreement, even though the taste might be a little different when ice cream accompanied it.

 

.

 

He watches her with his eyebrow raised. "It's not going anywhere." He points out, digging through the bag to pull out some of the chocolate. "Ooh." He turns the bar over and then places it back in the bag. "Were you going to eat all of this yourself?"

 

.

 

It's going nowhere but straight into her stomach and past the oddly pleased pang in her chest as the bear rolls around her tongue then between her teeth and down her throat once the ice cream's melted away. Jinah licks her lips and nods, not saying a word even though her mouth's no longer full, savoring the taste for a moment more.

 

.

 

He watches her, waiting for words that simply don't come as she seems to be really enjoying the ice cream. He's almost jealous, he wishes he had one to eat so he could get the same taste. "You'll make me jealous, Jinah." He says, deadpan, as he shifts to lean back against his hands.

 

.

 

There's a cheeky glint in her eyes as she brings the ice cream closer to her mouth and pretends to dig in again. But she miscalculates and ends up tilting her head at an awkward angle for the grand finale, getting a spot of ice cream on her nose. Her nose scrunches as she leans back and makes a dissatisfied sound, her other hand coming up to rub her nose clean.

 

.

 

Kihun smirks, and it's his way of saying he told her so without even telling her so. Not that he had, he hadn't said anything about her getting it anywhere but her mouth. But Kihun was a strong believer in taking credit for things he'd only thought. "Do you always come to the roof to eat junk food?"

 

.

 

"Doesn't everyone?" If that were the case, there would be a lot more people in the roof whenever she came by, but she does bother trying to correct her statement. She likes how whimsical it makes the rest of the people in the building sound. She tilts her head back, staring curiously at the sky above. "Do you?"

 

.

 

He shakes his head and then realises that she probably can't see him, considering that he isn't in the sky. "No." He tells her. "I come here to get away from the noise of the group I've been saddled with." He doesn't mean it, not really. "It's quiet up here."

 

.

 

She gets her head facing forward before she has another taste of her ice cream, not wanting what occurred the last time she ate with her head back to happen again. Making wheezing and choking noises in front of cute boys wasn't a good look. "You should use it more for selfies ops." With her free hand she motions to the sky she had been admiring. "Your hair would look nice with that as a backdrop." A beat. "Nicer."

 

.

 

"I do." He takes her arm, the one which still has his phone, and presses the keypad to unlock it. With a few more taps he's onto the photo roll, and he leans back again once she's there. "Good save, though." He says quietly as he finally lets himself lay fully back on the ground. "None of the angles were very good today though." He hums thoughtfully, closing his eyes.

 

.

 

Access now granted, Jinah takes a moment to look through the latest photos he had taken, thumbing through them slowly. She brings a knee up so she has somewhere to rest her hand, letting her other leg partially hook around it on the floor. "I didn't know that you let yourself have bad angles. Isn't it like, a gift?"

 

.

 

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sometimes I have bad selfie days. I can't always help it, sadly." Truthfully there weren't many days where he looked at s picture of himself and decided it wasn't instagram worthy. There were plenty of filters to make it look better. Not that he needed it.

 

.

 

"I know a cure for it." She puts his phone back where she first nabbed it from, right on top of his stomach. Jinah holds her ice cream out for him to look at, although the presentation is a little lackluster now that she's worked her way through more of it. "I've been all over it now, but the ice cream could help."

 

.

 

He opens his eyes to look at her once he feels the phone on his stomach. "Ice cream?" He raises a brow, though he is intrigued to see how she could possibly begin to explain this. "How could ice cream help, other than being a very tasty snack?"

 

.

 

She can only look at him for a few beats before shrugging her shoulders. There wasn't much thought put into any of the selling points, she had assumed the offer to share would be enough of one on its own. "Maybe what you were missing was chilly ice cream-kissed lips."

 

.

 

He laughs, pushing himself to sit back up. He takes the ice cream from her after a beat, taking a few licks of the melting treat. "Ice cream can't kiss." He quietly points out, taking one more kick before offering it back to her.

 

.

 

"But  _ you _ can, so it's fine." She smiles as she takes the ice cream back from him, feeling proud of what she's accomplished. Which was finding a way to have less of the ice cream that she'd been looking forward to having from the moment she paid for it. It sounds like a loss, but she finds that she doesn't mind. "You can test it out, I promise it works ninety-nine percent of the time."

 

.

 

He raises a brow at her, not really certain what it is she's getting at. But he lifts his phone up and switches to the front facing camera, taking a shot from above with the usual selfie smile he has. He takes a few and then looks back through them. "There's no difference." He says, showing her the phone.

 

.

 

"Because you're doing it wrong." She harnesses every shred of acting ability she has to pull off a convincing long-suffering sigh. She puts just as much effort into trying to make sure her expression mirrors the sigh she just gave as she has a bit more of her magical treat. "Try again."

 

.

 

"I don't really know what you're asking me to do, Jinah." He places his phone on the ground, glancing first at her ice cream and then at her face. "Guide me, since you're apparently a pro at this."

 

.

 

"Alright." She hopes she's hidden her glee well enough in that one word. Jinah picks up his phone first, angling it as closely as she could to how he had done it. "It's a matter of positioning, oppa. Like this." She stares slowly moves the phone to the right, keeping her head and the rest of her body as still as she could manage. "You have longer arms so it'll be easier, but you have to be as still as possible. Fun angles can change everything." Content with her demonstration, she lowers the phone and hands it back to him. "Try it. Slowly."

 

.

 

He watches her demonstrate, taking the phone from her and attempting to mirror her movements, outstretching his arms like normal, and hen slowly moving the phone to he right. He keeps himself as still as he can, and then snaps the picture. He pulls it back to him to thumb through the few he'd taken. "Oh." He shows her one. "I guess it works?"

 

.

 

She shakes her head. "Still wrong." Having managed to finish off more of her ice cream while he was in the middle of taking his picture, she finds it easier to move without having to worry about it falling. So she takes his phone from his hands and gets closer to him. She does almost as she had demonstrated the last time, only now she moves until she's got the both of them in the shot. "Like this," she says with a smile, and then she takes the picture. She's still smiling when she hands the phone back to him after taking a quick look at the picture. "How's that one?"

 

.

 

He watches her, letting her take the phone with little protest. "I just-" but then he realises she's getting in the picture with her. So he plays along, smiling as she speaks and looking towards the phone. He takes it back and looks down at the picture of them. "Cute." After a few taps of his finger he turns his phone back to her to show her the lock screen on his phone, which is the two of them. "I'll upload that to instagram too."

 

.

 

If it were possible, Jinah's smile widens when she's shown his lock screen and she has to look away before her smile somehow cuts her cheeks wide open. "You're welcome, oppa." She gets the last of her ice cream into her mouth, hoping the gooey remains inside the cone with cool her face down. It's not the most attractive thing in the world trying to get the rest of her ice cream out before it starts melting out of the bottom of the cone, but she can't find it in herself to be too bothered when she's on a cloud this high up.

 

.

 

"Yeah." He keeps his gaze on her for another moment, watching the colour in her cheeks. And then he's laying back down, phone on his stomach as he puts his arms behind his head. "You don't have to call me oppa." He says quietly. "Kihun will do."

 

.

 

She blinks. What? "What?" She suddenly hates the taste that's left on her tongue - it's sour and gross and feels just as disgusting. Jinah looks down at her ice cream cone with a small frown, stomach lurching. The feeling doesn't get better when she looks away to instead stare down at Kihun. "You...don't want me to call you oppa? Why?"

 

.

 

He glances at her. "I like it." He says softly "I just mean you don't  _ have _ to. If you don't want to." He moves a hand to gently pat her knee. "It's nice coming from you though." He keeps his gaze on her though there's a slight frown. "Just like Scott doesn't call me hyung anymore."

 

.

 

She can feel the relief coursing through her, and she's pretty sure that if she were having an out of body experience, she would be able to see it happen, too. From her shoulders, all the way down to where Kihun's hand had been on her knee. "Why doesn't Scott call you that anymore?"

 

.

 

"He has many hyungs. It got confusing." Kihun shrugs, moving his hand away from her knee to rest on his stomach. "So I told him not to bother with me, hyung should be reserved for Kyungwon or Woondo." He still used the term, only for those two in particular. They'd come to know each other well enough that it didn't seem a big deal anymore.

 

.

 

She has to bite back the chuckle that starts to bubble in her chest at the thought of anyone calling someone like Jinsung 'hyung'. Jinah makes a mental note to save that one for Byeol. For now, she just nods her head, understanding the reasoning behind it, and silently glad the reason why didn't involve anything bad. "Kihun?"

 

.

 

"Yeah, Jinah?" His tone is light, and he's already started to give in to the relaxed state of his own body. But he would try to regain his focus for her, if nothing else. "Why don't you lay down? So I don't have to strain my neck."

 

.

 

"All you have to do is look up," Jinah points out rather matter-of-factly. It doesn't hide the smile that appears on her face when she says it, though, nor does it keep her from doing just as Kihun suggests. It takes a moment and some fiddling with her hair but soon she's next to him, biting away at the last of her cone. It's awkward from this angle, and she remembers her parents telling her not to eat lying down, but Jinah's sure it will be fine just this once.

 

.

 

Kihun turns onto his side when she lays down. "See." He hums, though he's closing his eyes once he's settled. The bag and his phone are now on the ground, not that he cares. His phone has fallen from great heights and still works. "So. How's things?"

 

.

 

She can't help herself from laughing at the question; it's from a combination of surprise and delight and the brief wave of lightness she feels now that she wasn't sitting up. Jinah's glad that it didn't mix and create a less flattering sound. "I'm eating, so things must fine." She says it like she's explaining a clue, and that leads to her imagining them as detective and sidekick, on the ground sniffing for evidence. Well, she'd probably be looking and he'd be enjoying the sun. "How are your...things?"

 

.

 

"Good to hear." His voice is as deadpan as it always is, though it didn't mean he wasn't interested. Jinah was an exception, and there were few of those. "How wonderful for your okay-ness to be measured by food consumption." Kihun opens one eye at her question. "I'm here, so things must be fine." He offers a smile with that as he closes his eye again.

 

.

 

Jinah returns his smile even though he can no longer see it and rolls onto her side so she can look at him better. Her body curls in a little, knees pulled up just a touch closer to her chest. There's a part of her brain telling her that she should be formulating something to say, but Jinah doesn't listen to it; she thinks she doesn't mind having silence longer between them like this.

 

.

 

"You're cool." He says lightly, letting out s deep exhale. "You don't make me talk." He's learned to enjoy the small things when it comes to the life they're both living. If they're not being made to do interviews, it's dancing and shows. So times like this nice - and he found it was nicer to spend with someone else. Only when that someone else didn't try to fill the space with noise.

 

.

 

"You're doing it on your own now," she points out, voice soft, a teasing thread wrapping itself around the words. She takes in his features, from his nose to his neck to his eyelids, and wonders if now would be a good time. Her fingers curl and uncurl as she mulls over the idea, something resembling a plan forming in her head.

 

.

 

"True." And with that he stops, he lets himself be surrounded by the silence again - until all he can hear is their breathing together. This is fine - he makes mental note to invite her to join him next time. If his group mates think he's busy they won't bother him.

 

.

 

She swallows and winces at how loud it sounds in her own head - did he hear that? Did she just amplify it in her own mind because of how on edge she suddenly was? There was a lot riding on this, feeling like that was difficult to avoid. Jinah waits a moment more before moving a hand closer to him as slowly as she could.

 

.

 

He can hear her moving, but he doesn't really care enough to open his eyes or ask what she's doing. He figures he'll deal with it later anyway. He's not tired, luckily, so he's glad that there's no concern about him falling asleep. He thinks he should find his phone and make sure none of the members needs him - not that he'd pay them any kind anyway. But he doesn't.

 

.

 

Getting a hand around his head would leave her arm in a weird angle, but that would probably be smarter than trying to go over his face again. Her hand is still as she considers her paths, and she ultimately decides to go with the more daring and direct approach; he doesn't seem to be moving much, and Jinah feels a sense of security in the thought that he might be falling asleep. So she lifts her hand off the ground and starts to reach past his face. She holds in a breath as her fingers hover above his cheek for a second before she tries to move past it.

 

.

 

He can feel her hand close to his face, but he avoids making any comment on it, or showing that he knows exactly where her fingers are at this moment in time. He'd like to pretend he knew what she was doing, he'd like to ask her what she  _ was _ doing. But he chooses to let her play this out, whatever her plan was. He was curious, and he figured any sudden movement would just stop her.

 

.

 

For a moment, Jinah's prematurely grinning about her success. If he is sleeping, which Jinah is now almost convinced is the case, he won't even have to know she touched his hair. He won't get upset over it, and she can sleep comfortably at night keeping the secret close to her chest. But then her grin is fading, hand retreating just as her fingers get within reach of his hair. It wouldn't mean as much if he didn't know, would it? She traps her hand under her own cheek and closes her eyes, only now starting to feel sheepish about what she was just contemplating doing and her reasons why.

 

.

 

"I'm surprised." He says softly, no longer feeling her hand by his cheek. He figured she'd go for it, but he's a little grateful he doesn't have to make any sudden movements to stop her hand before it reached her desired location. "You were so close." Kihun opens his eyes as he smiles at her. "But it would have been such a dirty move for you to do it while I slept."

 

.

 

Oh. He was... The whole thing... "You weren't even asleep," is the first thing she murmurs when she remembers what words were and how to put them in the right order. It's accusatory and embarrassed and she's grateful her eyes are closed because she gets the feeling her cheeks are deeply colored and she doesn't want that paired with whatever look Kihun had on his face right now.

 

.

 

He chuckles. "I live in a house with eleven other guys, I know all the tricks." He notes her blush, finds it a little endearing. "Sleeping first is the worst mistake you could make." So he would never do it. He never had and he wouldn't make the error. Not even with her.

 

.

 

Lesson learned. She'll just have to remember that and keeps her hands on her own person next time, then. If there was one. How's not sure how often two people can be in their exact position, on a roof, with one of the two actually falling asleep. She's overthinking it. After giving her mind some time to cool down, Jinah finally decides to say something. "I think I'll go first." She's not sure why her mouth decided it would be that.

 

.

 

"To sleep?" He asks "or leaving the roof?" Kihun shifts so he can sit up, picking up his phone to check the messages. Four missed calls from Kyungwon and two from Scout. He ignores them, placing it back down. "You should keep trying. Maybe one day you'll get it."

 

.

 

"The roof." She opens one eye when she hears what sounds like Kihun getting up. He's still sitting down, at least. That's good. She closes her eye and shifts a little, less in preparation to get up and more to help calm herself down and try to get comfortable again. "Trying to get sleep? Or a way to get off the roof?"

 

.

 

"Touching my hair." He corrects, digging through her bag of goodies again until he decides on one of the chocolate bars. He opens the packaging and takes a single strip for himself, and then puts it back into the bag. "Come on. I'll walk you down." He mumbles, taking a bite of the chocolate.

 

.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she easily lies, opens her eyes again just to make sure she knows what it is that's being taken from her bag when she hears him sift through its contents. But then he's offering to walk her down and Jinah is almost frantically shaking her head no, pushing herself up so she was seated again. "No, no, you're not supposed--you can't."

 

.

 

"I'm not supposed to?" He repeats. "I can't?" He finishes the strip of his chocolate with a raised brow. The last time he checked he was allowed to do most things in this company. Within reason. Leaving the roof was certainly one of them. "What do you mean?"

 

.

 

"Just--" her following sigh is exasperated; she can't just  _ explain _ it to him, it would ruin the whole experience. He's forced her to play her cards, it seems. "I think I'll go first," she repeats in mostly the same tone of voice she used before, only slightly more hurried now. She makes sure she has a good hold on her bag before leaning over to kiss Kihun's cheek. She's not even sure she made the full landing but she doesn't have the time to dwell on it as she quickly gets up, bag in tow, and makes a run for the door. Jinah only looks back once she's pulled the door open. "Thanks for the bonus, oppa!" she calls out, smiling as she closed the door behind her.

 


End file.
